The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for applying security tags to labels, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for applying electronic security tags to freshly-printed labels for application to a package, and even more particularly, for applying electronic security tags selectively to printed labels.
Supermarkets are experiencing increasing theft of various food products, such as packaged meat. Due to an increase in theft and shoplifting of these products, various security measures may be incorporated into the products to discourage theft. One such counter-theft measure is the use of electronic security tags, such as electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags, which are attached to the article to be protected. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for applying security tags, such as EAS tags, on food products. Food products displayed in supermarkets often include a label on their outer lid or wrapping which includes information such as the weight, price, unit weight, total price, or a description of the packaged item. The labels may also include advertising or a UPC bar code symbol. In order to mask the security tag, electronic security tags may be applied to the adhesive side of the labels, and the label and tag may then be applied to the article. In order to avoid having to prepare, store and inventory labels having attached security tags, it is advantageous to apply the security tag to the label immediately prior to attaching the label to the package. Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method which can quickly and accurately place an electronic security tag on a label to be attached to a package.